


the illusion of a choice

by blackbells



Series: the training of a pleasure slave [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood As Lube, Come as Lube, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dry Sex, Fantasy, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Monster sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Slavery, Spit As Lube, Voyeurism, fantastic creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbells/pseuds/blackbells
Summary: A new pleasure slave arrives at the brothel and needs to learn some things about choices.Or the owner of the brothel watches as her newest slave gets fucked for the first time by a half-minotaur.





	the illusion of a choice

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags. Srly.

 Kyrie had a tiring day. Being a powerful magical being had its perks, sure, but it came with the price of negotiations and dealing with other forces of power.

She wanted nothing more than to relax, have a bit of fun, and she had just the thing for it, too.

She headed for her brothel - established by her very own self, her pride and joy, located on the left wing of her castle. But she avoided the public entrance and headed for one of the private chambers.

The room was already set up to match her requirements. She took a seat to watch it comfortably from behind smoked glass, even poured herself a glass of wine, reveling in the fact that she remained unnoticed by the guests of the room.

Well. Guests was maybe stretching things too far.

See, the boy, currently chained to the bed and gagged, was a thief. Nothing major, but he did the foolish thing and tried to sneak into one of her houses on the outskirts of town - she despised those that touched her things without permission. But he was young, barely a man, and she saw potential in his push lips and big eyes.

He just needed to be trained.

Then there stood Gamid at the foot of the bed, just brought in when she signalled she wanted the fun to begin. One of her most loyal servants, the kind that was too much of a brute to even understand that he had no agency other than what she allowed, and happy for it too - in no small parts thanks to sessions just like this. Gamid felt this was a privilege, his present after his last successful mission. He, at least, knew he was being monitored from the other side of the glass, though he most likely had no idea it was by her.

Gamid resembled a minotaur, even though his head was human, but he had satyr-like legs with hooves, and he towered above most residents of the castle with his 8 feet glory. His muscles ripped and she had personally seen him break through walls just by sheer force: a bull of nature indeed.

The boy on the bed looked up at him with fear in his eyes, and rightfully so; then averted his gaze when Gamid stared him down.

She took a sip of her wine. Oh, this was going to be  _good._

 

Gamid grinned when the boy wouldn't meet his eye. A smart one, then. He may survive longer than the others, although it was too early to predict that.

Becoming a pleasure slave for Kyrie was not an easy transformation, and the boy had no idea what was ahead of him.

Better let him know soon, Gamid thought, and spoke up, enjoying how the boy flinched from his deep rumble.

'Look at me, boy, I need to know you understand me.'

The boy looked up then, his fear wrestling with his surprise on his face.

'I need you to nod if you understand what I'm saying when I ask,' Gamid went on in an even and calm tone. 'If you shook his head, I'll repeat. Do you understand?'

The boy kept staring at him, clearly still in shock. Well, Gamid was not famous for his patience. He pulled a long, wicked knife from the holstered on his belt and used that to tip the boy's head up. His adam's apple danced under the blade.

'If you don't react I will lose my patience,' Gamid warned. 'I might think you're doing it on purpose and chose to teach you better.'

The boy tried to scoot away, backwards, away from Gamid, but his restraints kept him back; each arm chained to a bed pole, in a spread eagle way, and his back was already pressed to the head of the bed. He shook his head frantically when Gamid and his knife followed the movement.

'No? You don't understand?'

The boy nodded vigorously, panic making his eyes wide.

'Okay, so you do understand.'

The boy nodded on and Gamid stood back and put the knife to the table.

'Then listen carefully, boy.'

Gamid always loved showing what he had to offer, and he untied his belt and let his loincloth fall to the floor. Even sheathed, he was well endowed, he knew. The boy tried to scoot even farther back.

Gamid grabbed his sheath and languidly stroked himself, biting back a smile. 'Listen, boy,' he repeated, just in case. 'I will tell you how it's going to go. I will unchain you and then fuck you.'

Oh, he loved this part the most, just as much as he loved the actual fucking. He sent silent thanks to Kyrie for allowing him this luxury.

The boy, of course, shook his head frantically, and Gamid reached for his knife again. 'No, your turn to speak will come later. Now you listen.'

The boy gulped, and Gamid put the knife down, satisfied. 'Even unchained, you will have no chance against me. The door is locked, too. I will have you, but you have a choice too. You can choose to fight back. You can scream, bite, kick, whatever you come up with. You can try to run around, check the door. You can cry, too, and beg me to stop, and reason with me, tell me you don't want this and you regret stealing that vase. You can try to bargain, promise you will steal whatever I want, if only I just please, please let you go.'

The mocking was clear in Gamid's voice, and the boy trembled.

'It won't work, of course. Not any of it, but it will accomplish one thing: it will make me impatient.' Gamid stroked himself, and the tip of his cock peaked out from his sheath. He ran his hand up and down the base, and more of his cock appeared, hard and ready.

Almost ready. When fully erect, his cock would be thick as the boy's arm, and long as a horse's. Even though he was more human than not, the gods blessed him with a member unnaturally big and strong compared to his animal relatives.

He paused in his speech until most of his cock was out. He widened his stance, leaned back to push his cock out, even moaned. He imagined the boy around himself, small, fragile, tight - perfect. He loved when they wriggled, when they tried to get away, the moment they realized they couldn't... precome leaked on his tip and he wetted his lips.

'And when I'm impatient,' he fixed he boy with a gaze, 'I will not take my time with you. I will push you onto the bed and handcuff you again, face down.'

His whole body would blanket the boy's. He could almost  _feel_ it.

'I may push a finger inside you, just to see how tight you are, but because kept me waiting, I will be too impatient to prepare you. There will be nothing to ease the way, just me and my long, thick length, pushing inside you inch by inch--' he bit back a groan at the thought. 'It will hurt you, of course. For me, it will be amazing. No preparation will leave you tight and unwelcoming, and the sounds you will make will just make me go harder, faster... As you can see I have enough to work with,' he indicated his glistening length.

Barely any color was seen in the boy's eyes, they were blown so wide by terror. His face was devoid of color, too, and the chains rattled with his trembling. Gamid took mercy on him.

'The blood will ease the friction, because you will bleed,' he said helpfully. The boy whimpered. 'And you know what they say about bulls and red.' He grinned and his cock twitched, so he hold down to the pase to prevent himself from coming. 'I will keep trusting inside of you, and you will scream and beg but by then it will be too late, and I will spend my seed inside to mix with your blood - you will hate the sticky, dirty feeling. And because you made me impatient, I will not unchain you at the end. I will leave you just as you are, bloody, my seed seeping out of you, chained down, so you won't be able to stand up, clean yourself, get a glass of water...'

Gamid gestured to the table, where a basin full of water and a pitcher had been placed. The boy's eyes flickered there, too, then back to Gamid.

'Do you understand?'

The boy nodded weakly.

'That was your first option. Your second option is that when I unchain you and tell you to take off you clothes and turn on your stomach, you will do so. You will not cry or beg or fight or run, you will present your ass to me, and I will be kind enough to stretch you with my fingers... they are no match for my cock, you see, but I will also use lubricant, and you will be loose enough not to bleed.'

Gamid hoped the boy would not choose this option, but he went on.

'I will spill my seed, that doesn't change no matter what you do, but since you won't be chained to the bed, you will be able to get up and clean yourself properly. Do you understand?'

The boy's tears were flowing freely. Gamid raised an eyebrow, hand still going up and down his cock. 'You need the help of the knife again? Shall we start spilling your blood so soon?'

The boy shook himself and his head, too, and whined.

'Do you understand your options?' Gamid asked. The boy nodded.

Gamid let go of his dick reluctantly, but consoled himself with the fact that he'd have the boy, one way or another.

'I will unchain you now, and you can take your gag out,' he told the boy, then did just what he said. The moment he was free, the boy scooted as far away from Gamid as he could, keeping his chafed wrists pressed to his chest. Gamid's lip twitched.

'So, which one will it be, boy? Will you undress for me and present your pretty, pretty ass up in the air?'

The boy started crying again. 'Please don't,' he asked hoarsely. 'Please don't hurt me...'

Gamid decided to be nice and give him one chance. 'I won't hurt you if you undress and lay down on your stomach,' he pointed it out. Well, he won't hurt the boy  _much_.

The boy shook his head again desperately. 'Please don't, I'm sorry, I'll never steal again, but don't do that to me-- I don't-- I've never--'

Aw, poor thing. A sinister smile spread on Gamid's face.

'Last warning, boy,' he said, low. His hoof scraped against the floor. 'Get naked and on your belly. Now.'

The boy's eyes flickered to the door, and then he shot up like lightning.

Gamid grinned with a smile that, he knew, showed all teeth.

 

Kyrie regretted not wearing something more... accessible for the first session of Gamid and the thief. Her skirt reached the floor and had multiple layers, and was securely sewn to her corset, and it would take long minutes to get out of her ensemble. A pity; Gamid in action usually aroused something deep in her belly.

She consoled herself by knowing that she had her own pet waiting for her, one she would enjoy once she was done with the other boring meetings of the day. Maybe she would change herself for that, too. Seeing Gamid's - admittedly more horse-like than bull-like - cock in action had herself wish for a member of her own.

Well. As a shapeshifter, nothing stopped her, really.

But she drew her mind back to the present and remained in her current form.

The boy didn't even reach the table before Gamid got him around the waist and threw him back to the bed. And Gamid was a man of his words: he chained the boy down, face down, this time, and ripped his clothes off before pushing a long, thick finger inside.

He wouldn't be _too_ hard. He knew the boy was needed again. No damaging Kyrie's property irreversibly, that was the rule.

Kyrie ran her hand up her chest, cupping her breast through the soft silky fabric of her corset.  _Soon_.

In the room Gamid was now three fingers in. The boy tried to curl away, to crawl, but of course Gamid would've been able to hold him in place without the chains too. And the boy's sobbing and yelping did not help his efforts of escaping, they just made Gamid enjoy it -  _him_ \- more.

Then Gamid straightened up, spat into his palm and fisted himself once more, and Kyrie shifted in her chair. Gamid climbed on top of the boy, pushed his face down, and pushed his considerable length inside. The pillows muffled the boy's scream, and Kyrie couldn't help her moan as Gamid's red, aching cock disappeared slowly but steadily in the boy's hole.

What the human body could withstand was truly magical.

Gamid's weight was enough to push the boy into the matress, but the force of his thrusts moved the whole bed too. He held the boy by the waist and pistoned in and out: each in ended in a huff of breath and a protesting whine from the boy who was moved back and forth like a ragdoll. The outline of Gamid's cock was visible even when he was balls deep in as the boy's stomach bulged to accomodate him. 

It didn't last long. Gamid's thrusts became deeper and faster the closer he got to the edge, and this is why Kyrie chose him often to began the conditioning of her new pleasure slaves: he was a brute, but not unnecessarily cruel. He stilled, and let out a low, reverberating growl as he came, loud in the sudden quiet after the continout slapping of skin on skin.

The glass shattered in Kyrie's hand, too.

Gamid pulled out with a groan and then cleaned the blood and semen from his penis with a wet rag. The boy whimpered with hiccuping sobs on the bed, thighs trembling from how Gamid positioned him during, and Gamid spared one last longing glance at him before he knocked to be let out of the room.

Kyrie stood up and ached her back, ready to get back to other pressing matters before her evening fun began. And she hoped that the next meeting between Gamid and the boy, still face down and with blood Gamid's seed oozing out of his ass, would go just as satisfyingly as this one did.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment; this is my first nsfw writing!
> 
> Also in real life I condemn rape, violence, sexual abuse and basically everything that I've written above. Please stay safe and reach out if you need help!


End file.
